


Lexicon

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Musing, contemplating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Lex thinks about what has meaning to him.





	Lexicon

**Author's Note:**

> Started so very long ago, rediscovered and worked on, then abandoned again. But, I think the idea is cute enough to post what I did complete.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 2nd, 2006.

Lex had been stuck in a meeting all afternoon with the board at Luthercorp. He had lost count of the times the word “proposal” had been said around time fifteen. The word “venture” had also popped up annoyingly often. All Lex wanted to do was take the chopper back home and sit and relax with some scotch and a good book. Or maybe cartoons. It would depend on how much longer the meeting went.

Another board member broke into what the other guy was saying, and started to nitpick the man’s diction, poking holes into his ideas and emphasizing the way in which his own ideas and words were better. Lex agreed with the interrupter, but that fact wasn’t making time move any quicker.

He mused over the importance of words and the meaning they hold for different people (Lex had been at one meeting too many where the concept of “safety” had been debated at length). He knew that Lionel only valued words like money and profit, which were of course important to him as well, just not on quite the same level. 

Lex began to let his mind wander to words that were important in his own life. As he listed them in his mind, he realized that far too many of them were related to Clark. His partner. Boyfriend. Lover. Each of those words could be used interchangeably, and yet they each had different connotations. “Partner” was so bland, and made him think of old detective movies. “Boyfriend” was so… girly, in a way. And “lover” was just so romantic-sounding and extreme. Lex didn’t really like any of them, and yet Clark was so much more than a friend, and he certainly wasn't a brother.

Mmm, Clark… Lex unfocused his eyes, and let his mind wander…

***

Flannel: n. Warm, soothing material used to clothe gorgeous farm boys, yet clashes with silk boxers. adj. Sheets that are too hot; farm boys need to learn to appreciate material that breathes.

Hay: n. Organic material used to feed farm animals. Possible reason that farm boys develop muscles you can see flex underneath clothing. Much too scratchy to lay against for long, especially with an eager farm boy pressing you down into it.

Loft: n. Housing for hay, except in the case where the hay is moved downstairs so that a boy can move into the loft. Great to get away from home, but close enough to feel secure. Wonderful setting for down-home make out sessions. Plenty of privacy, but open enough to allow for a bit of a thrill.

Farm: n. Home of farm boys. Under the proper circumstances, welcoming. Yellow, warm, scenery composed of a red barn and bovine animals. v. Manual labor that sculpts muscle so that it resembles that of a sculpture.


End file.
